When I meet Shinichi
by arisanagisachan
Summary: AU OOC. "tiba-tiba Heiji berlari ke arah Vodka. Lukisan yang ada di tangan Vodka terjatuh, begitu juga pistolnya. Mereka sekarang bertarung dengan tangan kosong." LAST CHAPTER ini. yang penasaran langsung klik aja : . RnR please
1. Chapter 1 : I miss you, Shinichi

"when I meet Shinichi"

by : arisa-chan kawaii

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, Tite Kubo

kyaaaa... minna-san~~ XDD

kenalkan, nama ku arisa, just call me arisa or arisa-chan

ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi, mohon maaf apabila banyaaaaaakk sekali kekurangan.

please read and review ^^.

"shinichi...shinichi..." Ran memanggil-manggil nama shinichi dengan wajah yang sedih.

Sore itu hujan, Ran sedang dendirian di rumah karena Kogoro sedang pergi bermain Mahjong, sementara Conan main ke rumah professor Agasa.

"sepi banget di sini..... coba kalau...kalau.... kalau shinichi ada di sini..." Ran berkata dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Kemudian dia menyeka air matanya.

"huh! buat apa aku memikirkan si bodoh itu!" Ucap Ran sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir teh. Tiba-tiba....

"Ting Tong, Ting Tong" suara bel kantor detektif berbunyi. Ran pun segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatlah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut orange yang membawa ransel di bahunya.

"Selamat sore... silakan duduk dulu" Ran menyilakan pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"ehm, thanks!" jawab pemuda itu singkat sembari berjalan ke arah kursi.

"hm... anda ingin minum apa? teh, kopi, atau..." Ran bertanya kepada pemuda itu.

"apa aja deh! yang penting enak diminum!" Jawab pemuda itu.

Ran pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkannya teh. Tak lama kemudian, Ran pun kembali ke ruang tamu dan membawa secangkir the.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu, ini teh nya." Ran meletakkan tehnya.

"ya! ga apa-apa! makasih ya!" Jawab pemuda berambut orange itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Ran pada pemuda itu.

"Oh, gue? Nama gue Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. gue di sewa ama pak Kogoro untuk jadi bodyguardnya buat kasus besok." Jelas Ichigo.

"heee??? bo,bodyguard?? *dasar ayah! tenar sedikit langsung nyewa bodyguard!-kata Ran dalam hati* ke,kenapa ayah ku menyewamu sebagai bodyguard?" Tanya Ran heran.

"Katanya sih, kasus nya agak sedikit berbahaya, jadi yaa gue disewa deh! oya, nama kamu siapa? gue belum tau niih~~!?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Nama ku Ran Mouri, anak dari Pak Kogoro dan Bu Eri Kisaki." Jawab Ran.

"Hah? kamu anaknya???"

"I, iyaa..."

"buset dah! kirain belum punya, coz pak kogoro bilang, dia masih single, belum pernah nikah lagi! makannya Pak Kogoro kemarin minta gue buat cariin cewek! ternyata udah punya anak ya? ahahahahaha" Jelas Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"o, oh...begitu...." Ran kaget mendengar cerita Ichigo itu.

Tiba-tiba, bel kantor detektif berbunyi lagi. Ran pun segera membukanya.

"hee?? ayah? lama banget main mahjongnya!!!!" Ran menyambut Kogoro dengan nada kesal.

"iya..maaf deh, habis tadi mahjongnya rame banget! apalagi tadi ada Yoko Okino!" Kata Kogoro dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi love.

"dasar ayah! oh ya! ngapain ayah nyewa bodyguard segala??" Tanya Ran.

"Ohh~~~ bodyguard ya?? Huahahahahahahahahaha... Ayah kan detektif terkenal, jadi harus punya bodyguard donk!" Jawab Kogoro dengan tampang sok.

"oh ya! Bodyguardnya mana??" Tanya Kogoro.

"Tuh!" Jawab Ran sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo.

"Hai Pak Kogoro!" Sapa Ichigo.

"Haiii Ichigo!! sudah lama aku menunggumu!! Kapan kau datang??" Tanya Kogoro dengan wajah gembira.

"Ya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Anda dari mana saja Pak Kogoro?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, aku habis main mahjong! Dan seperti biasa, ya aku menang!" Jawab Kogoro dengan gaya yang so' cool.

"Waaahh.. Anda memang hebat ya Pak! Pantas penggemar anda banyak sekali!" Puji Ichigo.

"hmm.. ya begitulah..bwahahahahahahahahaha" Kogoro tertawa dengan bangganya.

"errrr...Ichigo, maaf kalo bisa jangan puji ayah, dia nanti malah semakin bangga. Ayah itu orangnya GR-an!" bantah Ran. Dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"argh!! ya sudah! kalo begitu, Ran dan Ichigo, kalian pergilah keluar untuk mencari bahan makanan untuk makan malam hari ini! 1 jam lagi kan makan malam!" Perintah Kogoro.

"hmm..baiklah! Hari ini ingin makan apa??" Tanya Ran.

"hmm...apa ya?? eh Ichigo, menurut mu makan malam apa yang enak?? apa?apa??" Tanya Kogoro dengan gembira.

"hmmm.. mungkin sashimi dan sushi enak! gimana?"

"wah boleh juga! Ayo Ichigo, kita berangkat!" Ran dan Ichigo pun berangkat berbelanja bahan makanan. Suasana sore itu masih hujan, mereka pun membawa payung *yaealah*

Dan sewaktu mereka menyebrang, seorang wanita berambut hitam menghampiri mereka berdua.

"hei, Ichigo!!" wanita itu memanggil ichigo dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"ng??" Ichigo melihat ke arah wanita itu *tentusaja sambil menyebrang*

"cuma 'ng'? aku dari tadi nyariin kamu tau!! Jauh-jauh dari Soul Society ke Beika ini!" Bentak wanita itu.

"oh, kamu Rukia! kirain siapa! maaf deh ga pamitan dulu! coz ada job mendadak sih!!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Yaudah! Terus, cewek ini siapa??? selingkuhan kamu ya?? *waduh* Rukia curiga.

"eeeeehh...maaf, saya Ran, anak dari Pak Kogoro, bukan pacar/selingkuhannya Ichigo." Jawab Ran dengan nada halus.

"Pak Kogoro? Pak Kogoro siapa tuh!? Calon mertua kamu ya, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah sedih.

"Rukia-ku... Pak Kogoro ini orang yang memberiku job, dan Ran ini anaknya. Kami disuruh pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam di rumah Pak Kogoro nanti..ga ada hubungannya dengan soal percintaan." Jawab ichigo.

"(dengan wajah memerah) oh~~ ku,ku kira kalian sedang berpacaran..Tapi.. rasanya aku pernah dengar nama Kogoro itu.. ah, sudahlah.. hehehe" Kata Rukia.

"wah, benarkah?! ya sudah! ayo, ikut belanja!" Ajak Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"me,memangnya boleh??" Tanya Rukia dengan muka merah merona.

"Ah, tentu saja! benar kan, Ran?!" Tanya Ichigo pada Ran.

"Hai! benar Rukia! biar acara belanjanya tambah seru!" Jawab Ran dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih, Ran!" Kata Rukia.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berbelanja ke Beika's Super Market. Mereka berbelanja sambil bersenda gurau. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah terlihat akrab. Saat selesai berbelanja, mereka pergi ke café untuk membeli minuman yang dapat mengahangatkan tubuh mereka. saat di café...

"hei Ran! boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rukia.

"hmmm... Tanya apa ya?" Ran merasa ingin tau.

"siapa..siapa kekasih mu? aku piker kau pasti sudah punya kekasih." Tanya Rukia penasaran. Ran pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepala.

"ayooo siapaa???" Tanya Rukia semakin penasaran. Ran hanya tertunduk, air mata membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Rukia hentikan!!!" Bentak Ichigo.

"ehhh...kenapa?? ayooo.. Ran..Ran..??! kamu kenapa? kok malah nangiiiis??" Tanya rukia dengan nada sedih.

"ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Ran sambil menyeka air matanya.

"emangnya pacarmu ke mana gitu?" Tanya ichigo.  
"mmm..(menggelengkan kepala) dia tak pernah menemuiku lagi.." Jawab Ran dengan sedih.

"memangnya dia mengapa? selingkuh? meninggal atau..." pertanyaan Rukia terpotong oleh perkataan ichigo.

"huss!!! jangan ngomong gitu rukia!"

"maaf Ichigo.. tapi kenapa??"

"sudahlah, jangan bahas tentang dia lagi! aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang!" bantah Ran dengan nada halus.

"oh, baiklah....." Rukia menghentikan pertanyaan beruntunnya.

suasana pun menjadi hening.....hening.....dan hening....

"Yooo!" suara Ichigo memecha keheningan tersebut. "udah sore nih! kita pulang yo!"

"ah, benar! nanti ayah marah karena menunggu lama." Ran menambahkan. "kau mau ikut, rukia??"

"I,ikut? memangnya boleh??" Tanya rukia.

"tentu saja.. kita makan malam bersama di sana." kata Ran.

"hmmm... baiklah kalau begitu, aku ikut saja deh.." rukia setuju dengan ajakan Ran.

"yooo! mari pulang!" kata Ichigo. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pulang dan hujan sudah reda. Terlihat pelangi senja menghiasi langit di kota Beika. Sambil berjalan, Ichigo dan Rukia bersenda gurau. Sementara Ran di belakang.

"hmmm... sepertinya senang ya, kalau orang yang kita kagumi berada di dekat kita.. shinichi..kapan kau pulang??" Tanya Ran dalam hati. Tak lama, air mata pun membasahi pipinya *again?!* "bodoh! kenapa aku harus menangis??" Ran menyeka air matanya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di kantor detektif.

"Tadaima~~!" kata Ran, Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Okaeri... lama sekali kalian perginya! kemana dulu sih??" Tanya kogoro sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat.

"Ah, tadi dingin banget ayah! jadi kita mampir ke café dulu.. benarkan Ichigo, rukia?" Tanya Ran.

"yaa! benar~~!" Jawab Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.  
"ng? Rukia?? a,apaaa?? Rukia! ka,kamu Rukia Kuchiki itu kan?? Sedang apa kau di sini hah??"

"Ah, benar! dan anda pak Kogoro itu kan? anda juga mengapa di sini?" Tanya Rukia.

"ini jelas rumah ku..kau mau apa ke sini? oh ya, bagaimana lukisan kakak mu itu? aman-aman saja?" Tanya kogoro.

"yaa aku ke sini coz di ajak Ran sama Ichigo.. dan ternyata ketemu pak kogoro ini. ah, lukisannya baik-baik saja, tapi kakak tetap meminta bapak untuk datang. pak Kogoro tau sendiri kan? kalo ada pak Kogoro, Kid si pencuri itu tak akan bisa merebut lukisannya." Jelas Rukia.

"hoo..kehebatanku memang sudah terkenal sampai penjuru dunia ya! bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kogoro tertawa dengan bangga.

************bersambung ke chapter 2************


	2. Chapter 2 : Ready to meet with you

"when I meet Shinichi"

by : arisa-chan kawaii

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, Tite Kubo

hai hai hai... o genki desu ka??

ketemu lagi dengan saya, arisa-chan~~ XD

akhirnya terliris juga chapter 2 *terliris? emangnya album lagu!*

hehehehe .. yang udah mau read and review.. hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu...

ok, please enjoy chapter 2! : )

*************************************************************

"Huuh! bapak ini GR-an banget ya?!!" Kata rukia dalam hati.

"Ayaaah.. Jangan terlalu bangga! Nanti ayah malah dikalahin sama Kid!" Bentak Ran *wew, membentak orang tua!*

"Hmm... Rukia, memangnya kenapa dengan lukisan si Byakuya itu??" Tanya ichigo dengan nada cool.

"Panggil dia kakak!!!" Rukia membentak.

"Yayayayaya! Kenapa dengan lukisan kakak mu?" Ichigo mengulangi pertanyaannya itu.

"Yah! Kemarin malam kakak ku mendapat surat ancaman dari si Kid itu. Katanya dia akan mengambil lukisan terbaru kakak yang berjudul 'Sun on Mount Fuji' . Yaa akhirnya kakak meminta pak Kogoro ini untuk datang ke rumak kakak dan melindungi lukisan milik kakak... Semua detektif terkenal juga katanya sih diminta hadir..." Jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Ja, jadi bukan aku saja yang diminta melindungi lukisan itu, hah?! Kusso!" Kogoro kesal.

"Yaa.. dan kepolisian Jepang juga diminta hadir..." Jawab rukia.

"Kaya banget keluarga ini ya?!" kata kogoro dalam hati.

"Baiklah~~ aku akan membuatkan makan malamnya.. kalian tunggu lah di sini." Ran pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam.

"Eh, ran! Tunggu ~~ boleh aku ikut memasak dengan mu?" Tanya rukia. Ran pun menghentikan lagkahnya.

"Ah, tentu saja Rukia! Senang sekali mendengarnya! Ayoo ikut aku!" Jawab Ran dengan senang. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke dapur. Mereka memasak dengan semangatnya. sementara itu, Kogoro sedang menyaksikan acara 'Masak Bersama Yoko Okino' dengan mata berbentuk love dan menjulurkan lidahnya *yuck! emangnya anjing apa? XDD –ditendang kogoro* dan Ichigo sedang memainkan game di ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian makan malam pun sudah tersedia.

"Yatta!! akhirnya makan malam sudah tiba juga!!" Teriak Kogoro dengan semangat.

"Ayah! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu!!! Malu tau!" Ran memarahi Kogoro.

"Yayayayaya!!"

"Hmmm.. Kayaknya enak tuh!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya donk! Ini kan buatan aku dan Ran!! Ahahahahahahaha..." Kata rukia dengan bangga.

"Ahahahaha..Rukia.. Eh, sebentar, aku akan menelepon Conan dulu ke rumah professor Agasa." Ran pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Ran, langsung aja ke hp-nya Conan! anak itu kan suka kelayapan ke mana aja!" Kogoro memberi saran.

"Oh, baiklah. Ran mau telepon ke HP conan aja deh!" Ran pun mengangkat gagang telepon untuk menelepon Conan, tapi...

'TULALIT...TULALIT...TELEPON ANDA UNTUK SEMENTARA TIDAK DAPAT DIPAKAI, SILAHKAN MELAKUKAN PEMBAYARAN'

Ternyata telepon di kantor Detektif tak dapat dipakai nelepon keluar karena tulalit.

"A, ayaaah!! Teleponnya tulalit ya?!" Ran kesal dan menghampiri kogoro.

"Ah? ahahahaha benar! Teleponnya tulalit, cuma bisa nerima telepon doank!" Jelas Kogoro. Ichigo dan Rukia mentertawakan mereka.

"Terus kenapa ga ayah bayar, _atuh_??? Kan jadi berabe kalo telepon tulalit!!" Kata Ran dengan sedikit logat sunda *wew, orang jepang bisa logat sunda!*

"Ran, kau tau sendiri kan! Beberapa minggu ini Ayah sepi permintaan kasus." Jelas Kogoro lagi.

"Ya udah! Aku mau telepon pake hape aku aja deh!" Ran pergi ke kamarnya. Ran pun menelepon hp Conan, tapi....

'MAAF, SISA PULSA ANDA TIDAK MENCUKUPI UNTUK MELAKUKAN PANGGILAN INI. SILAKAN ISI ULANG PULSA ANDA'

*miskin banget keluarga detektif, ya?! udah telepon tulalit, pulsa abis lagi! =,=a*

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Ran berteriak kesal.

"Hee?? Ran kenapa ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah~~" Jawab Ichigo dan Kogoro bersamaan.

"Ran!! Cepat kemari! Kita makan malam, nanti makanannya dingin!" Teriak kogoro.

Ran pun melangkah ke arah ruang makan dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalo boleh tau, Conan itu siapa? Jangan-jangan pacar kamu yaa??" Tanya Rukia sok tau.

"Bu,bukan Rukia..Conan itu anak yang dititipkan di sini, karena kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri." Jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Umurnya berapa, Ran??" Tanya Ichigo.

"masih 7 tahun."

"Ohh..."

Suasana di kantor detektif itu menjadi hening, makan malam pun belum mereka makan.

H-E-N-I-NG

"Lalu..." Suara Kogoro memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Kapan kita makan malam, hah?!" Tanya Kogoro dengan nada kesal.

"Ya sudah, kita makan sekarang, lagi pula.. 'kruuuuuuuuuk~'" Suara perut Ichigo yang kelaparan terdengar jelas. *wew*

"Baiklah kita makan! Itadakimasu~!" Kogoro memulai acara makan malam.

"Itadakimasu~~!" Ran, Rukia dan Ichigo juga Kogoro makan dengan lahap. Kelihatannya mereka sudah sangat lapar. Setelah selesai makan....

"Aduuuh~~~ Conan mana ya? Kok dia belum pulang??" Tanya Ran dalam hati. Ran merasa sangat cemas.

"Nih!" Ichigo menyodorkan hp-nya. "Pake aja HP ku! Masih banyak kok, pulsanya."

"Benarkah? Ah, makasih kalo gitu. Aku janji ga akan pake lama-lama." Kata Ran dengan senangnya.

"Yooo! Santai aja kaleee." Sahut Ichigo. Ran pun segera menelepon HP Conan.

'tuuuuut...tuuuuuut...tuuuuuuut...piiip'

"_Ha,haloo.. Ini siapa ya??" _ Conan menjawab panggilan dari Ran.

"Ah, Conan! Kemana aja kamu?! Kak Ran dari tadi mencemaskan mu!" kata Ran setengah membentak penuh kecemasan.

"_Gommen ne, Ran-neechan. A,aku ke asyikan main game di rumah Profesor. Ahahahaha_"

"Conan.. Kamu udah makan? Kapan pulang?"

"_Hmm... untuk malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Profesor. Tak apakan, Kak Ran_?"

"Ah, ya udah deh! Oh ya, udaranya dingin sekarang. Jaga diri kamu baik-baik ya! Besok ada kasus, kamu mau ikut kan??"

"_Ka,kasus apa Kak Ran_??"

"Kasus keluarga Kuchiki yang mendapat surat ancaman dari Kid. Mau ikut?"

"_Hmmm.... Nanti aku kasih tau lagi, Kak.. Sudah malam. Sampai Jumpa Kak Ran_!"

'piiiiip' Conan mematikan HP nya.

"He,hei! Conan! Ah! Diputus!" Kata Ran kesal.

Rukia tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya. "Udah? Apa katanya??"

"Conan mau nginep di rumah professor Agasa. Oh ya, terima kasih HP nya, Ichigo" Jelas Ran sambil mengembalikan HP itu.

"Yoo! You're welcome." Kata Ichigo sambil menerima HP nya.

Malam itu, waktu menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Rukia pun berpamitan pulang.

"Ah, Ran. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kalau tidak, kakak akan menghawatirkan ku. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Dan Pak Kogoro, jangan lupa besok datang ya?!" Kata Rukia berpamitan.

"Ya! Pasti aku akan datang! Aku kan detektif terkenal! Bwahahahahahahahaha" Kogoro berkata dengan bangganya.

"Ahahahahaha... Ayo, Ichigo! Kita pulang!" Ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Eeee... Rukia..." Kata-kata Ran terputus.

"Kau sudah lupa ya? Aku kan di sewa jadi bodyguard nya Kogoro! Ya berarti aku nginep di sini donk!" Jelas Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"Heee?? Benarkah, Pak?" Rukia bertanya.

"Iya! Kau pulang sendiri saja!"

"Baiklah kalo gitu! Aku pulang ya! Dadaaaaaaaaaah~~!" Seru Rukia.

"Daaaaaah~~~!" Ran melambaikan tangannya ke Rukia. Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan kantor detektif.

Keesokan harinya~~~

"Ayaaaah!!! Banguuuun!" Ran membangunkan Kogoro.

"Hooaaam~~ Nyam nyam... Yaaa! Udah jam berapa??" Tanya Kogoro setengah mengantuk.

"Udah jam 10 lebih 15 menit ayah!!"

"Lebih tepatnya lagi jam 10.20~~!" Teriak Ichigo dari ruang tamu.

"A, Apaaaa??? Siaaaaaaaaaaaal!! Aku telaaaaaaaaaat!!! Kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku, Ran!!??" Tanya Kogoro dengan nada kesal.

"Aku kan sudah membangunkan Ayah!!!" Jawab Ran dengan nada kesal pula.

'BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA' mereka bertengkar sampai terdengar jelas ke ruang tamu.

"Dasar detektif bodoh!" Kata Ichigo pelan.

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan kantor detektif. Mereka pergi ke Soul Society, *tepatnya ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki* untuk memenuhi permohonan dari sang pelukis, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya : "Ehhhh! gue kan shinigami! kok jadi pelukis!? Authornya gimana sih!!?"

arisa-chan : "Kan udah ada di summary! A U! Jadi keluar jalan cerita aslinya!"

Byakuya : "Oh~~ gommen ne...!"

Sesampainya di sana~~~

"Ah, selamat datang Pak Kogoro! Senang bertemu anda." Sambut Byakuya, sang pelukis itu kepada Kogoro.

"Ahahaha.. Senang juga bertemu anda. Bagaimana lukisannya?? Aman-aman saja kah?" Tanya Kogoro.

"Tentu saja! Dari semalam sampai sekarang ada 100 personil polisi yang berjaga di sekitar rumahku. Jadi lukisanku ya aman-aman saja." Jelas Byakuya. Sementara di belakang Kogoro, Ran mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Se,seratus???" Ran terkejut. "Kaya sekali keluarga Kuchiki ya??"

"Ya, benar! Keluarga Kuchiki memang keluarga yang terpandang di Soul Society." Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Ohh....begitu yaa.."

"Ya!"

"Oh ya, Pak Kogoro, mana bodyguard anda??" Tanya Byakuya.

"Oh, bodyguard? Tenang! Dia sudah ku sewa.. Ichigo, kemari!" Kogoro memanggil Ichigo. dan Ichigo pun mengahmpiri mereka berdua –Kogoro dan Byakuya-

"Ah! Bukankah kau Ichigo yang pacarnya Rukia kan?? Pak Kogoro, memangnya dia bisa menjadi bodyguard mu??" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada tak percaya pada Ichigo.

"Ehhhh itu... saya pasti percaya." Jawab Kogoro dengan nada tak yakin.

"Ahhh... si Byakuya itu meremehkan ku!" gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ya sudah kalau bapa memang percaya padanya." Kata Byakuya. Byakuya pun pergi menuju ruangan tersimpannya lukisan. sementara itu, Rukia menghampiri Ran, Ichigo dan Kogoro.

"Haiiii semuanyaaaa! Terima kasih sudah mau datang..." Sambut Rukia dengan gembira.

"Iya, Rukia... Aku ingin Tanya sesuatu..." kata Ran.

"Yaaa, tanya apa, Ran?"

"Emangnya yang diminta kakak mu untuk hadir, banyak ya??"

"Lumayan... Beberapa detektif ternama dan staf kepolisian Jepang sudah diminta hadir.. Maklum, kakak ku over protektif banget... Apalagi lukisan yang sekarang adalah lukisan yang banyak ditawar oleh para miliyarder!" Jelas Rukia.

"Yaaaah... Pasti detektif-detektif amatiran yang hadir kan? Hah! Mereka tak sebanding denganku!" Kata Kogoro dengan sombongnya.

"Hmmm... Entahlah Pak Kogoro.. Lagipula tampaknya para detektif itu sangat serius dalam menerima ancaman dari Kid itu." Jelas Rukia.

"Emangnya siapa aja detektif lain yang dateng??" Tanya Ran penasaran.

"Ada Hakuba, Heiji, Pak Kogoro sendiri, dan detektif lainnya, aku lupa namanya. Mereka sudah pada dateng, tapi ada seorang detektif yang kayaknya bakal telat. Tapi dia janji kok mau dateng." Jelas Rukia lagi.

"Si,siapa dia? Siapa??" Ran semakin penasaran.

"Dia detektif yang sudah lama dikabarkan hilang. Namanya.... Shi...Shi.. Ah iya, Shinichi Kudo!"

"A,apaaaaaaaaaa???" Kogoro tiba-tiba berteriak. "Si bocah sialan itu!!??"

"Shinichi...Shinichi...Kau di mana???" Tanya Ran dalam hati.

******************bersambung ke Chapter 3*****************


	3. Chapter 3 : Lost

"when I meet Shinichi"

by : arisa-chan kawaii

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, Tite Kubo

halo-hola minna-san ^^

ketemu lagi, heheh.. maaf ya baru di update

coz saya males buat ngetiknya, heheh..

ini dia chapter 3, RnR please...

************************************************************************

"Shi, Shinichi... Kamu di mana sih??" Tanya Ran dalam hati.

Langit siang hari itu cerah sekali, terik matahari menyengat kulit mereka. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan hujan.

Dan Byakuya, sang pemilik lukisan milyarder, sedang merencanakan suatu event untuk menyambut kedatangan Kid. Sementara, Ran hanya

melihat lukisan-lukisan karya Byakuya. Sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Kira-kira... Shinichi di mana ya? Apa benar dia mau datang??" Ran masih saja cemas dan bertanya-tanya apakah Shinichi benar-benar akan datang.

Ketika Ran sedang melihat lukisan-lukisan tersebut, sekilas terlihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Ran. Seolah-olah dia sedang mengintai Ran.

"Ehh...?" Ran berbalik ke belakang, karena merasa ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

'PRAAAANG!!' Terdengar suara kaca pecah dari arah kebun. Ran pun segera menghampiri sumber suara itu.

"Heeeei.... Siapa kau???" Tanya Ran sambil mencari orang yang telah memecahkan kaca itu.

Tapi... Yang dilihatnya nihil, tidak ada bekas kaca pecah ataupun semacamnya, semuanya terlihat seperti normal.

"Ah, tapi... Tadi suara itu terdengar dari sini. Apa mungkin.. Ini hanya halusinasi ku saja ya..." Kata Ran sambil memegang dahinya yang

mengkerut. Pandangan Ran menjadi kabur. Semua benda di sekitarnya terlihat seolah-olah berputar.

'BRUKK!' Tak lama kemudian Ran pun terjatuh dan pingsan.

Sementara semua orang yang ikut membantu melindungi lukisan Byakuya itu sedang berada di dalam ruangan. Mendengarkan rencana Byakuya

untuk melindungi lukisannya.

Polisi yang berjaga-jaga di luar pun tak ada yang tau bagaimana keadaan Ran sekarang.

Sementara di dalam ruangan...

"Baiklah semuanya... Mari kita jalankan rencana ini dan buat Kid si pencuri bodoh itu lemah dan dapat kita tangkap dengan mudah!" Kata Byakuya

mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Yoo!!" Semua orang di sana sepakat untuk menjalankan rencana Byakuya. Akhirnya, mereka semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara

Byakuya dengan tiga bodyguardnya memeriksa lukisan itu.

Kogoro, Rukia dan Ichigo sedang melihat-lihat lukisan karya Byakuya yang terpampang di seluruh ruangan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang?" Ajak Rukia pada Kogoro dan Ichigo.

"Waaaaah... Benar juga!! Ah, perutku sudah lapar, nih! Ayo, Ichigo!" Kata Kogoro dengan semangat.

Mereka pun pergi ke ruang makan keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka takjub melihat kemegahan ruang makan keluarga Kuchiki.

Lukisan-lukisan indah yang terpampang di setiap sudut ruangan, lampu-lampu yang dibalut dengan kristal yang megah, penataan ruangan yang

sangat tertata rapi dan lilin, serta piring, garpu dan pisau makan yang dilapisi perak yang berkilauan.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Dan Byakuya pun datang, tentu dengan para bodyguardnya untuk makan siang bersama

Rukia, Ichigo, dan Kogoro.

"Hai semuanya. Silakan menikmati makan siang bersama ku, ya." Kata Byakuya sambil memakaikan serbet di lehernya karena makanan sudah datang.

"Waaah.. Sepertinya enak nih, oya, Ran mana ?" Tanya Kogoro.

"Heeee..? iya ya, dari tadi ga ngeliat Ran. Ichigo, tau ga Ran di mana?" Tanya Rukia dengan cemas.

"Ngga tuh. Dari tadi kan kita bertiga, plus Ran bareng-bareng terus. Sekarang malah ilang tuh anak!" Jawab Ichigo .

"Kalo gitu, kita cari Ran dulu aja, baru kita makan. Yak an kak?" Rukia memberi saran dan meminta izin pada byakuya.

"Ya boleh aja sih. Kasian juga Ran kan belum makan. Ayo kita cari Ran."

Mereka pun pergi mencari Ran dengan dibantu para bodyguardnya Byakuya. Ditelusurilah seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah mewah itu.

Sementara itu, Ran yang sedang jatuh tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya digotong oleh seseorang. Orang itu membawa tubuhnya Ran dan kemudian

pergi. Tak ada yang melihat dan tahu siapa orang itu dan ke mana orang itu pergi. Di tempat lain, Byakuya Kogoro, Rukia dan Ichigo masih

mencari-cari Ran.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" teriak Rukia.

"Aduuuh di mana sih anak itu?!" cetus Ichigo dengan nada agak kesal.

"Ayo kita cari lagi" Kata Byakuya.

Mereka pun menelusuri seluruh ruangan yang ada di luar maupun di dalam sekali lagi. tapi tetap saja mereka tak menemukan Ran.

"Tapi kalian yakin tadi Ran masih bersama kalian ?" Tanya Byakuya memastikan.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Kurasa kalian tidak yakin." Kata Byakuya.

Sambil berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi, mereka semua akhirnya pergi ke suatu ruangan yang belum diperiksa. Ruang lukisan 1 milyar itu disimpan.

Ketika ruangan itu dibuka, terlihat ruangan itu sangat berantakan. Cat, kuas, kain kanvas berceceran di mana-mana. Terlihat juga pecahan kaca

yang setelah diperiksa, itu adalah pecahan dari kaca jendela ruangan lukisan itu.

Dan yang lebih ganjil, lukisan itu hilang...

"LU, LUKISAN KU??" Byakuya terkejut karena ia tidak menemukan lukisan itj ditempat seharusnya. "Cepaaaaaaat cari lukisankuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!"

Semua security dan bodyguard di sana menulusuri rumah mewah itu beberapa kali. Kali ini tidak hanya untuk mencari Ran. Tapi juga mencar

i lukisan 1 milyar itu.

Setelah dicari ke manapun. Mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.

*************to be continued**************


	4. Chapter 4 : i found you

"when I meet Shinichi"

by : arisa-chan kawaii

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, Tite Kubo

please enjoy 4th chapter .

RnR please~ ^^

************************************************************************

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!" geram Byakuya .

Dia sangat kesal ketika ia tahu lukisannya tidak ditemukan di mana pun.

Begitu juga dengan Kogoro yang sejak tadi terus menangis, terkulai lemah di ruang perawatan karena ia pun tahu, anak perempuan satu-satunya hilang.

Dia terus mengigau memanggil-manggil nama puterinya. Sesekali memanggil nama istrinya, Eri Kisaki.

"Keadaannya memburuk". Kata dokter yang merawat Kogoro. "dari tadi ia hanya mengigau. Badannya pun panas".

"Yaaaaaaaaah, detektif kok sakit seeh!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Hush, jangan gitu ah! Kan kasihan pak Kogoro. Lagipula, Ran belum ditemukan saat ini. Lukisan kakak juga." Ucap Rukia sambil menengok ke arah kakaknya yang sedang duduk, menundukkan kepala. terlihat depresi. Rukia pun menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Kak," Kata Rukia sambil duduk di samping kakaknya. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu sedih seperti ini. Kita bisa mencari lukisan itu sekali lagi. Ya?"

"Tapi... Lukisan itu banyak ditawar para milyarder di Jepang ini. Dan itu satu-satunya lukisan termahal yang pernah aku buat. Bagaimana aku tidak sedih?!" Ucap Byakuya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Bukan cuma lukisan itu aja yang dipikirin!" celetuk Ichigo. "Nyawa teman kita, Ran"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam sejenak. Hening, tak ada satu patah kata pun.

"Polisi dan aparat keamanan yang lainnya sedang mencari Ran. Kita hanya bisa menunggu, dan berdoa". Kata Rukia dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, menahan jatuhnya air mata.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat entah di mana. Akhirnya Ran tersadar.

"Di mana aku ini??" Tanya Ran pada diri sendiri. Dia melihat keadaan di sekitar. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan di ruangan yang redup itu.

"haloo... ada orang di sini??" tanya Ran, entah pada siapa. Dengan jalan yang masih terlihat lemas, ia melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang keluarga.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dia" kata Ran dalam hati. Ran pun berusaha untuk mendekati pria itu, dan menyapanya.

"Hei," Ran akhirnya menyapa pria itu. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Ran Dan ternyata pria itu adalah...

"Shi, Shinichi?!" Ran terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria itu adalah Shinichi. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. mereka pun saling beratatapan. Shinichi yang tadi sedang duduk, akhirnya ia pun berdiri. Mereka berjalan saling mendekat.

"Shi, Shinichi!" Ucap Ran sambil berjalan dengan lemasnya. Air matanya jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Sementara itu, Shinichi tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu. Dia hanya bisa mendengar ucapan 'rindu'nya Ran. Dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih, ia mencoba memeluk Ran.

"Ran..." Ucap Shinichi dengan nada penuh haru. "Maafkan aku... Ku mohon, maafkan aku!"

"Shi, Shinichi... Shinichi..." Ran pun semakin menangis, air matanya bercucuran dan membasahi lantai di ruangan itu.

Mereka pun semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat. Akhirnya mereka saling berpelukan di ruangan itu.

Suasana menjadi penuh haru. Dengan diiringi isak tangisan Ran, Shinichi meminta maaf pada Ran. "Ran, maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu meninggalkanmu..."

"Shinichi! Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu! Setiap malam aku memikirkan keadaanmu! Aku takut bila hal buruk terjadi padamu saat memecahkan kasus! Kau tak pernah merasakannya, Shinichi!" Bentak Ran pada Shinichi dengan tangisan yang terdengar memilukan.

Shinichi hanya bisa tertunduk sedih. Ia belum siap untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak meninggalkan Ran untuk memecahkan kasus. Tapi selama ini ia berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil yang disebutnya 'Conan' karena racun APTX4869 yang dicekoki oleh organisasi hitam.

"Ran... Ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi!" Ucap Shinichi pada Ran dengan penuh harapan. Berharap Ran mau mengerti dan percaya padanya.

"I, iya Shinichi... Aku mengerti. Maaf ya mungkin aku yang terlalu egois.. haha" Kata Ran tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata. Shinichi menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya Ran.

Dan mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat... Ran tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan ia pun menangis lagi.

"Shinichi... Shinichi...." Ran terus menyebut-nyebut nama lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku di sini, Ran. Ku mohon, jangan menangis lagi... Dasar cengeng!!" Kata Shinichi so' tegar sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Shinichi, apa kau diundang juga ke rumah itu?" Tanya Ran.

"Ke rumah siapa, Ran?" Shinichi penasaran.

"Itu... Ke rumah Pak Byakuya, si pelukis yang kaya itu.."

"Ooooh... Iya aku juga diundang. Tadi aku mengunjungi rumahnya, namun aku melihat kau terbaring di taman rumahnya.. Dan aku membawamu ke sini." jelas Shinichi.

"Lho? memangnya akuuu kenapa bisa pingsan ya?" Tanya Ran sambil memegang dahinya.

"Aku rasa kau sedang tidak enak badan, makannya kau pusing dan jatuh pingsan."

"Oh, begitu ya.."

"Oya, dan aku juga... telah menemukan suatu petunjuk mengenai kasus ini. Mungkin... Kaito Kid itu tidak bermaksud mencuri lukisannya, lagi pula ia kan lebih suka permata, daripada sebuah lukisan." kata Shinichi mengutarakan analisis singkatnya.

"Jadiii... maksud Kid mengirim surat ancaman itu untuk apa?" tanya Ran heran.

"hmm..." Shinichi hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ran. "Kita lihat saja nanti, yang jelas, aku sudah tahu, maksud Kid itu apa. Ayo, kita ke rumah Byakuya!" Shinichi menarik tangan Ran dan pergi bersamanya ke rumah Byakuya itu.

Sesampainya di sana...

"OH anakku, Ran....!!!! Kogoro berteriak dengan kagetnya setelah melihat kedatangan Ran. Ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur ruang perawatan itu, namun... ia tidak bisa.

"Waaaah, itu ya.. Shinichi Kudo yang selama ini dikabarkan hilang?" tanya Sakuba Haguru sambil tersenyum.

"Heeei Shinichiii! Aku merindukanmu! hahaha!" Heiji Hattori dengan gembira memeluk Shinichi Kudo yang sebenarnya ia tahu, bahwa Shinichi adalah Conan.

"Oooooh.. Itu pacarnya Ran ya? Ehmm.. tampan juga ya. Hihihi" Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Heiii kau pacarnya Ran kan? Waaaah Ran! kau dan Shinichi cocok sekali, seperti pasangan suami istri saja! Fufufufu."

Wajah Ran dan Shinichi langsung memerah.

"Ka, kami tidak berpacaraaaaan!" bantah mereka berdua dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Semua yang di ruangan itu mentertawakan mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya!"

"Eh.... Pak Byakuya?" tanya Shinichi.

(mengangguk) "terima kasih sudah mau datang. Tapi saying sekali, lukisanku yang mahal itu sudah dicuri!!!" kata Byakuya dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Alaaaaah paling juga sama si Kid itu kan! Huh! itu sih, gampang ditebak!" Kata kogoro dengan sombongnya.

"Maaf pak, tapi kami belum tahu pasti, anda jangan asal bicara dulu." Cetus Hakuba dengan nada dingin.

"Aa, apa katamuuu!! Grrrrrrrr!" Kogoro kesal dan berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, namun tetap tak bisa.

NGIIIIIING....

Tiba-tiba suara microphone yang baru dinyalakan terdengar dari speaker di ruangan itu.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki, sang pelukis terkenal..._" Suara tak dikenal itu terdengar dari speaker. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan perawatan spontan melihat ke arah speaker itu.

"Si,siapa kau!??" gertak Byakuya.

"_Hmmmm..... HAHAHA... Kau ingin lukisan indahmu ini kembali??_" Kata suara itu lagi.

"Siapa kau? Jangan hanya bisa bersembunyi! Tunjukan dirimu!!!! kau Kaito Kid 'kan?" gertak Byakuya sekali lagi dengan nada yang tinggi.

"_Lihat ke halaman depan, kau akan menemukan lukisanmu di sana.. HAHAHAHA_!"

Akhirnya, mereka semua pergi ke halamn itu, sementara ada beberapa penjaga tetap di tempat dan dua orang perawat yang merawat Kogoro.

"Ugh sial! aku tah bisa ke sana!" gerutu Kogoro yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

Dan setibanya di halaman depan, mereka melihat pemandangan mengerikan.

Darah bercucuran di mana-mana. polisi yang berjaga-jaga pun tumbang. Sementara tepat di atas kepala mereka sebuah kelikopter hitam terbang dan mengantung lukisan mahal Byakuya itu di kaki helicopter.

Mereka hanya bisa melihat helicopter itu, beberapa polisi yang masih tersisa mencoba menembaki helicopter itu.

Tak lama, seseorang membuka pintu helicopter dan...

"Oh, tidak!" Mata shinichi terbelalak melihat sosok wajah orang di atas itu.

***********to be continued************


	5. Chapter 5 : the end

When I Meet Shinichi

By : arisa-chan

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho and Tite Kubo

Konnichiwa~

Aduh maaf banget .. mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

Coz nge update nya lama banget T.T

Ok.. langsung aja baca chapter 5 ya ;)

* * *

"Oh... Tidak...!" semua orang melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan itu . Termasuk Shinichi yang melihat sosok seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal . Dan perlahan-lahan.. Helikopter itu mulai merendah dan menerbangkan benda-benda ringan, menggoyangkan rumput-rumput dan dedaunan di halaman rumah Byakuya itu.

Lelaki berjubah hitam itu keluar dari helikopter dan membawa tahanan. Salah satunya lagi membawa sebuah benda yang sedang dicari.

"Lu, lukisan ku! Kembalikan!" Byakuya berteriak dan berlari ke arah pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Ja, jangan!" teriak Shinichi, dan...

DOR! satu peluru ditembakkan ke lengan Byakuya dan melukainya. Spontan Byakuya pun terjatuh dan memegang lengannya yang terluka itu. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa diam dan kaget dan paramedis pun segera menolong Byakuya. Tapi anehnya saat paramedis menolong Byakuya, kawanan berjubah hitam itu tidak berontak. Mereka hanya tertawa.

"Shinichi Kudo... Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa" kata Gin, orang berjubah hitam itu.

"Waaaah kak, dia sepertinya terkejut sekali melihat kita datang ya!" cetus Vodka, yang membawa lukisan mahal Byakuya itu.

"Si, siapa kalian?!" bentak Inspektur Megure. Semua security yang ada di sana mengarahkan pistolnya kepada kawanan berjubah hitam itu.

"Diam! Jangan tembakkan pistol itu pada kami! Percuma saja! Kalau kalian menembaki kami, orang yang kalian buru selama ini akan mati juga!" Gin memberi ultimatum pada semua yang ada di sana sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada tahanan yang ia dekap.

"Lepaskan... lepaskan.. temanku!!!" teriak Shinichi.

"Wah? Teman? Apa aku ga salah dengar? Bukankah Kaito Kid ini musuhmu, ya?" Ucap Gin.

"Shinichi, siapa orang-orang itu?!" tanya Ran.

"Diam Ran.. ini urusan aku dengan mereka. Sebaiknya kau masuk saja." kata Shinichi.

"Ta, tapi.."

"Sudahlah Ran, aku ga mau kalau kau terluka!" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku akan membantu mu, Shinichi". kata Heiji

"Aku juga!" Hakuba pun ikut.

"Aku juga! Yaaa tentu saja kalau boleh." kata Ichigo.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum dan terdiam.

"Biar aku saja yang menghadapi mereka." kata Shinichi sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Gin dan Vodka tertawa ketika melihat Shinichi mengajak mereka bertarung.

"Rupanya, kau terobsesi sekali untuk mengambil Kid dan lukisan ini. Dan mengalahkan kami juga! HAHAHA" kata Vodka sambil tertawa.

"ARGH!!! Manusia tak berguna! Akan ku hajar kau!" tiba-tiba Heiji berlari ke arah Vodka. Lukisan yang ada di tangan Vodka terjatuh, begitu juga pistolnya. Mereka sekarang bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"HEI KAU! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM YA!" teriak Gin dengan bersiap menembakkan pelurunya pada Heiji yang sedang bertarung dengan Vodka. Karena gerakan Heiji sangat cepat, Gin agak sulit untuk mebidiknya. Akhirnya, Gin membidik ke sembarang tempat.

DOOR!!

"HAHAHAHA ! RASAKAN ITU ANAK KECIL!" Gin telah menembakkan pelurunya dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ARGHH!" teriak Vodka penuh amarah dengan menahan dadanya.

"A, APAA!!??" Gin terdiam dan matanya terbelalak. Segera ia lepaskan tahanannya, Kid dan berlari ke arah Vodka. Sementara Kid terjatuh lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Tim paramedis segera menyelamatkan Kid.

"Vod...ka.. Maafkan aku! A, akuu! akuu!" ucap Gin dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Kakak... kenapa.. kenapa kakak tega...?" tanya Vodka dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya yang tertembak.

"Aku tak sengaja! Kupikir kau... kupikir bukan kau yang tertembak!!!" jelas Gin. Sementara Vodka hanya tersenyum dan...

Ia tak sadarkan diri, dan pergi untuk selamanya.

"ARGHHHH!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Gin sekencang-kencangnya dan ia pun mengeluarkan air mata. Hujan pun turun, seakan tahu ada berita duka dari dunia ini.

"PUAS KALIAN! HAH?! PUAS KAN!" teriak Gin pada orang-orang yang ada di sana. Semuanya hanya diam.

"Serahkan dirimu pada pihak FBI. itu akan membuatmu lebih baik.." ucap Hakuba.

Gin kemudian menatap adiknya yang hanya tinggal raga. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa ditenga hujan dan badai petir. Ia ingin melarikan diri.

"Tangkap dia!!!" perintah Inspektur Megure, dan semua polisi pun pergi mengejarnya. Termasuk anggota FBI, Shuichi akai dan bu Joddy. Ichigo dan Rukia pun tikut mengejarnya.

Sementara itu, tim paramedis membopong Vodka ke ruang perawatan untuk divisum.

Di tempat lain, saat para polisi sedang mengejar Gin, mereka kehilangan arah. Mereka pun berpencar dan tetap berusaha mencari Gin sampai dapat.

"Rukia.. ayo kita cari si Gin itu, kamu cewek jangan lelet ya!" cetus Ichigo.

"HAH, kayak yang ga tau kemampuanku saja!" jawab Rukia.

Mereka pun terus mencari Gin sampai dapat sampai suatu saat mereka menemukan tempat yang berasap di balik batu, seperti ada bakaran.

"Ichigo, itu apa?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat yang berasap itu.

"Ng?" Ichigo pun mendekati batu itu dan meloncatinya. Tapi ternyata di balik batu itu adalah jurang yang sangat dalam Ichigo yang tak dapat menahan keseimbangan akhirnya jatuh.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" teriak Rukia sambil menghampirinya. Rukia pun bisa meraih tangan Ichigo dan Ichigo. Rukia menariknya hingga Ichigo tersungkur di tanah. Tapi, keadaan itu malah berbalik dan Rukia yang terlempar ke jurang.

"OH TIDAK!" Ichigo dengan segera menangkap tangan Rukia dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh tapi Rukia tidak terlempar ke batu, Rukia malah menggantung di tepi jurang hanya dengan sebelah tangan Ichigo.

"Rukia... bertahanlah! aku akan berusaha!" teriak Ichigo dengan semangat.

Rukia pun ketakutan, ia hanya tak bisa bergerak. Karena jika ia bergerak, ia akan jatuh.

"Hei... kepala Jeruk!" ejek Rukia "Mau sampai kapan kau memegang tanganku, hah?"

"diam! aku takan kubiarkan kau jatuh!" teriak Ichigo.

"bodoh.. itu mustahil!"

"itu bukan mustahil,aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"daripada kau jatuh gara-gara nahan aku, lebih baik lepasin aja aku" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum sedih.

"bodoh!!! aku ga bakal ngelepasin kamu!" jawab Ichigo sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada Rukia.

"maafin aku ya, kalo aku punya salah sama kamu... maafin aku juga, sering bikin kamu repot" kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"perkataan macam apa itu?! kamu mau mati, hah? kalau begitu biarkan aku mati saja!"

"HEI! ga boleh bilang gitu ah!" kata Rukia.

"Ya terus kenapa kamu ngomong-ngomong minta maaf? kayak yang mau mati aja! HUH bodoh!"

Rukia hanya tersenyum, dan melepaskan jepit rambutnya. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo.. A, aishiteru..." ucap Rukia sambil menusukkan bagian tajam dari jepit rambutnya pada tangan Ichigo, spontan Ichigo pun kesakitan dan tak sengaja melepaskan pegangannya.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Sementara itu, para polisi sedang mencari Gin di tengah hujan. Tapi belum saja ketemu, tapi mereka tetap berusaha.

Di kediaman Byakuya, Kid yang tadi tak sadarkan diri sekarang telah siuman. Ia dikelilingi oleh para penjaga, termasuk Shinichi.

"Wah wah.. aku tertangkap ya." ucap Kid sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan hanya kau. Mereka juga... telah tertangkap, mungkin." jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi.. mereka lama banget ya?" tanya Heiji heran.

"hmm... bagaimana kalau kita ikut mengejarnya?" kata Shinichi mengusulkan.

"tapi, Shinichi... bagaimana dengan Kid ini?" tanya Ran sambil berbisik. Shinichi terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Ehm! aku serahkan Kid si pencuri ini pada kalian!" kata Heiji kepada para inspektur yang tidak ikut mengejar Gin.

"baik!" jawab para inspektur.

Kid hanya tersenyum dan seperti mempunyai niat yang tidak baik. Akhirnya, Shinichi dan Heiji pergi mencari Gin.

"Tunggu!" teriak Shinichi pada Heiji di halaman rumah.

"Ng? ada apa Shinichi? kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Heiji yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"bagaimana kalau kau antar aku ke rumah profesor Agasa?" kata Shinichi meminta.

"iya.. boleh saja, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Heiji.

"aku, aku hanya teringat pada profesor dan... pada teman-teman kecilku" jawab Shinichi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Oh, baiklah jika kau mau." kata Heiji setuju. Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi ke rumah profesor Agasa. Dan ketika sampai di rumah Profesor, mereka melihat mobil Gin terparkir di depannya.

"Oh tidak!!! Ada apa-apa dengan profesor!" teriak Shinichi. Akhirnya, Shinichi dan Heiji bergegas turun dari mobil mereka dan memasuki ruma profesor agasa dengan menyiapkan senjata di tangannya. Mereka berlari dan menggebrak pintu rumah profesor. Dan...

BRAKKK!

Mereka melihat profesor serta teman-teman kecilnya sedang diikat, kecuali Ai Haibara.

"Lepaskan teman-temanku!!!" gertak Shinichi.

"hm, ternyata kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini ya. Hebat juga kau!" ucap Gin sambil menodongkan mulut pistolnya ke kepala Ai yang ia dekap.

"Lepaskan anak itu!!!" gertak Heiji pada Gin.

"HAHAHAHA! kalau kalian menembakku, nyawa anak ini akan mati!" ucap Gin dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"aduh, bagaimana ini Shinichi?" tanya Heiji. Shini pun berusaha berfikir keras.

"ARGH!!!" teriak Gin dengan penuh kesakitan.

"a, apa??! Ai ? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shinichi.

Ai langsung merebut pistol dari tangannya Gin dan berbalik menodong Gin. Sementara itu, Heiji melepaskan ikatan anak-anak dan profesor. dan menelepon Inspektur Megure untuk segera ke rumah profesor Agasa.

Gin yang sedang lemah pun tertangkap. Dan akhirnya, semua komplotan organisasi hitam dapat tertangkap semua. Mereka menjadi tahanan FBI di Amerika.

"Tugas ku selesai, terima kasih telah membantu." ucap Shuichi Akai.

"Terima kasih juga, detektif cilik" kata bu Joddy, salah satu anggota FBI sambil tersenyum pada Shinichi. Shinichi hanya tersenyum.

Setelah semua selesai, mereka kembali ke rumah Byakuya Kuchiki, sang pelukis terkenal itu.

"Oya, Kaito Kid mana?" tanya Heiji.

"Tenang, ia ada di ruang perawatan dan dijaga ketat oleh para polisi." jawab Inspektur Megure.

"Aku akan melihatnya" kata Shinichi sambil berjalan ke arah ruang perawatan Kid. Saat Shinichi membuka pintu, yang dilihatnya adalah para polisi yang tergeletak di ruangan tersebut. Sementara itu, Kaito Kid tak ada di tempat tidurnya.

"Argh! Sial!" kata Shinichi kesal. Tapi kemudian ia melihat sosok seserang yang memakai jubah putih berlalri ke lantai atas. Shinichi pun mengejarnya. Sesampainya di lantai teratas.. ia melihat Kid yang sudah terbang.

"Shinichi Kudo.. hmm.. seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." ucap Kid.

"A, apa katamu?! Kemari kau! sebaiknya kau menyerahkan dirimu!" bentak Shinichi.

"Kau tahu.. aku yang memancing anggota jubah hitam itu supaya mereka pergi ke rumah ini. dan aku juga yang memberikan petunjuk pada polisi-polisi bodoh itu." jelas Kid.

"hmmm ya, aku tau... baiklah... terima kasih, Kid..." ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. sama-sama. dan semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan tubuhmu yang seperti semula lagi." kata Kid sambil tersenyum dan terbang jauh meninggalkan Shinichi. Tak lama kemudian, para polisi datang ke tempat Shinichi berada.

"Shi, shinichi! di mana Kid?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "maaf, aku tak tahu pak Inspektur".

Shinichi melangkah pergi dan kembali ke dalam ruangan lantai bawah. Tak lama kemudian Rukia dan Ichigo datang dengan bersimbah luka dan darah. Mereka berdua langsung diberi perawatan intensif karena lukanya cukup parah.

"Shinichi, bagaimana? Musuhnya udah ketemu?" tanya Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya... begitulah, tinggal menangkap anggota lainnya.." jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana denga si maling itu, hah?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Lukisan itu tidak dicuri olehnya. Ia pergi dengan tangan kosong." jawab Takagi

"Terus, ngapain tuh maling bikin surat ancaman segala? Pake acara nyewa bodyguard segala?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada kesal.

"Yaa sudahlah. Toh kita semua selamat, kan? Hahahaha..." ucap Kogoro yang sudah pulih keadaannya dengan tertawa khasnya yang terbahak-bahak. Semua yang di sana juga ikut tertawa.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ai menemukan obat penawar racun dari APTX 4869. Obat itu dapat mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya Ai dan Shinichi yang mengecil. Pada Shinichi berhasil dan Shinichi seperti anak SMA lagi.

Lain halnya dengan Ai, tubuhnya dapat kembali seperti semula dengan penawar racun tersebut. Namun, ia tidak dapat mengingat kenangan/memori yang ia alami selama ia mengecil. Jadi ia tidak ingat siapa itu Profesor Agasa, siapa itu Conan, siapa itu grup detektif cilik dan yang lainnya. Ia hanya ingat kenangan saat sebelum tubuhnya mengecil.

*********************************** SELESAI **************************************

Akhirnya.. selesai juga Crossover Conan-Bleach ini. Maaf banget di updatenya lama. maaf juga Cuma 5 chapter. bener-bener banyak tugas soalnya. hehehe

makasih yang udah mau review , yang udah mau baca. maaf banget kalo banyak kesalahan. hehe makasih ya


End file.
